Unhappy Anniversary
Unhappy Anniversary is the 33rd episode of 6teen and the seventh episode of the second season. It aired on Teletoon on December 8, 2005, and remains unaired in the United States. Nikki and Jonesy have been dating for three months, and their friends regard this as a huge milestone. However, the pressure to get each other the perfect anniversary gift starts to get in the way of their relationship. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Jude have sleepovers while Jude's aunt visits, and Caitlin wrangles a date with Tricia's ex-boyfriend Zane. Plot Main Plot When most of the group arrives at the Big Squeeze, Jen quickly notices that Wyatt is grumpy. When she questions him about his attitude, he reveals that Jude has been sleeping at his house while Jude's aunt is in town, and as a result Wyatt got no sleep. Soon, though, the conversation turns in another direction, and Caitlin reveals that she just realized something: Jonesy and Nikki have been dating for three months. As soon as she tells her friends this, though, she is distracted by the sight of a guy she likes, and she runs off to woo him. After Caitlin comes back, Jonesy and Nikki walk up together. While neither of them knew their three-month anniversary was coming up, they accept Caitlin's contention that it's a huge milestone, and decide to do something to celebrate. However, when Jonesy goes off to hang with his male friends at Underground Video, they inform him that the three-month anniversary is more than just the marginally notable event he's making it out to be, and that he needs to get Nikki a gift. Nikki, meanwhile, gets the same advice from her female friends, and soon goes off to buy her boyfriend a gift. Nikki settles on a DVD of a show that she knows Jonesy likes, but when she shows it to her friends Caitlin rejects the DVD, claiming that it's too small of a gift. Nikki is uncertain that Caitlin is correct with her analysis, but decides that since Caitlin has more experience with relationships that Caitlin has to be right. As Nikki heads out to find a different gift, Jonesy decides to make Nikki a sculpted gift out of clay at his new job on advice from Jude. There's one problem, though: Jonesy doesn't know how to sculpt. Jude does, however, and with his help Jonesy is able to sculpt a bowl that unfortunately comes out looking much like a breast. However, Jonesy is happy with his handmade gift until Wyatt arrives with bad news for him. While Jonesy was busy sculpting with Jude, Nikki bought him a huge gift. When Jonesy hears about this, he begins to freak out, as he's not sure that he can handle a relationship of this magnitude. While he does this, Jen sneaks in and hears him, and upon realizing what's going on quickly exits to inform Nikki. After Jen leaves, however, his friends talk him through his feelings, and Jonesy realizes that he genuinely does like Nikki and wants to keep her as his girlfriend. To this end, he resolves to get Nikki a great gift, and soon he and Jude head off to Stereo Shack, where he buys Nikki an expensive portable video game system. Nikki, meanwhile, has heard the news about Jonesy from Jen and returned the MP3 for something small. When the gift exchange comes, though, the truth comes out: Jonesy has for his girlfriend an expensive electronic toy and a handcrafted gift, while Nikki only has for Jonesy a pack of gum. When Nikki hands over her paltry gift, an uncomfortable silence descends on the table, broken only by Nikki nervously trying to make her gift sound better and then heading off to work. As soon as she leaves, Jonesy questions what happened and learns that both boys and girls interfered and ended up getting signals crossed as to what was actually going on. Upon hearing about this, Jonesy is disappointed, as he's not even sure what the level of commitment in the relationship is. Jonesy soon leaves for work as well with a sad look on his face. The rest of the group knows that they've screwed up, however, and they vow to fix things. In order to do this, they set Jonesy and Nikki up on a date at the Gigantoplex and leave them there to watch a romantic movie together. At the movie, though, Jonesy and Nikki don't enjoy themselves and spend their date arguing. When they get booted from the theater for being disruptive, Jonesy and Nikki angrily bid each other goodbye and walk away in opposite directions. When they meet the next day, both of them are noticeably calmer. However, Nikki has done some thinking, and she wants to break up. It's not because she doesn't like Jonesy; rather, it's because the whole "Jonesy-Nikki Relationship" has gotten in the way of their friendship. Jonesy sadly agrees to break up with Nikki, and while Nikki goes off to talk to their friends, Jonesy takes a seat by the fountain and sadly sits there and thinks about his recent breakup. Sub-Plot One: Sleepover When Wyatt tells Caitlin that Jude has been sleeping at his house, Caitlin assumes that they're having sleepover parties. While they haven't, Caitlin's mention of them makes Jude curious as to what one is, and after watching some movies about sleepovers that Wayne recommends, he starts throwing sleepover parties at Wyatt's house. Wyatt is not happy about this development, as it means that Jude is constantly keeping him awake, braiding his hair, and generally making his life miserable. However, when it comes out that Jude has been staying at Wyatt's house to have these parties even after his aunt left, this is the final straw for Wyatt, who he angrily goes home to sleep without Jude. Sub-Plot Two: Dating Zane Caitlin is not having any luck at getting Zane to notice her. First, when she tries to strike up a conversation at Nice Cinnabuns with him, she is unsuccessful as he has his earphones in and is listening to music. Then, when she decides to wait outside the bathroom for him while he's on his break, she finds herself being questioned by Ron about her purpose for being by but not in the bathrooms, and ends up completely humiliating herself in front of him. Caitlin decides to give up at this point, but Zane intercedes, as he comes up to the Big Squeeze and asks Caitlin out since he finds her cute. Caitlin is ecstatic to have a date, but soon her happiness fades, as Gwen and Mandy pull her into a photo booth, where they inform her that since Zane is Tricia's ex, they don't want her to date him. Caitlin is nonplussed by this information until they tell her that if she doesn't break up with Zane, she'll face social suicide at the mall. Upon hearing this, Caitlin is faced with a tough choice, but when her friends encourage her to go out with Zane anyway, Caitlin decides to stay the course. That night, at Super Terrific Happy Sushi, Caitlin receives a big surprise when Tricia and her friends show up at the restaurant as well and send her table a gift of spicy spring rolls. Caitlin is happy to get the gift until she bites into one of them and finds out that the rolls are far too hot to handle. Furthermore, they have come with a fortune cookie written by Tricia that specifically warns Caitlin to back off. This only makes Caitlin want to disobey Tricia more, however, and in response she kisses Zane passionately. Over the course of her date with Zane, she has a wonderful time, although the two of them continually run into Tricia. The next day, though, a horrible surprise is in store, as when she goes to the Gigantoplex to get tickets for Jonesy and Nikki's upcoming date she finds out that they can't sell to her as Tricia has put out a mall-wide ban on stores selling to Caitlin. As Caitlin runs through the mall, she finds the signs everywhere, even at the Khaki Barn–although thankfully for her Nikki removes the sign, as she refuses to let Tricia mess up her friend's life. Despite this gesture from Nikki, Caitlin knows that she has to do something, so she and Jen decide to engage Tricia in diplomacy. When they attempt this, however, soon Caitlin and Tricia begin physically fighting one another by the fountain, and Jen joins in so by holding off Gwen and Mandy. Zane spots the fight, however, and breaks up with Caitlin, as he's realized that to Caitlin her fight with Tricia is more important than he is. Quotes *'Wyatt:' You've never heard of a sleepover party before? Jude: No! So we can have one tonight? Wyatt: Whatever. As long as we end up sleeping. *'Nikki:' I'm speechless. I am actually without words. *'Wayne:' Dude, what are you doing? Jude: Watching movies about chicks having sleepover parties. *'Wyatt:' You know I love Jude, but having him around all day, at home, at work... Jonesy: Is starting to drive you nuts? Jude: Hey, you're supposed to braid each other's hair and circle cute guys in your yearbook! Can we do that? *''(Zane enters the restroom. Caitlin sees him and waits by the door. Ron exits.)'' Ron: Can I help you, young lady? Caitlin: No thanks. I'm fine. (She stays where she is.) Ron: Are you lost? Caitlin: Nope. Ron: What is it, miss? Do you have to go? (Caitlin shakes her head.) Ron: Then you're going to have to vacate this area. You're loitering outside a public lavatory. Caitlin: But...I have...business here. Ron: I thought you said you didn't have to go. Caitlin: Okay, I'm waiting for a cute guy to come out so I can talk to him. (Zane leaves the bathroom.) Ron: Is this the cute guy? Caitlin: No! Well, yes, but please don't– Ron: (loudly) Son, this young lady says she's waiting to meet you. Is this true? Zane: Well, uh, I'm not sure. Caitlin: (mortified) You know what, I have to go. Excuse me. (Caitlin, in her rush to escape, walks into the men's room. When she realizes where she is, she screams.) Caitlin: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Zane: I guess she really had to go. *'Jonesy:' Look, I'm trying to be gentle! I've never done this before! Jude: Okay, here. Relax your hands. Now start from the bottom. See? Jonesy: Wow, check it out! It's working! *'Caitlin:' So, how was the sleepover party? Jude: Awesome! You can stay up until five if you eat enough hot fudge. Jen: (to Wyatt) So how was it really? Wyatt: He braided my hair. *'Wyatt:' Wow. This is uncomfortable. *'Chrissy:' Can you have your meltdown outside? *'Mandy:' You can let go of my hair now. *'Jude:' We are so hooked up for tonight. Wyatt: What's in the bag? Jude: Scary horror movies, and enough cookie dough to make us throw up. Jen: You're still having sleepovers? You said your aunt left two days ago! Wyatt: (alert) She what? Jen: Uh-oh. Was I not supposed to say that? Wyatt: I haven't slept in four days! I'm going home for a nap! ALONE! Jude: But dude! I've got cookie dough! Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee at No Other Clay pottery store Reason for firing: his "boob bowl" received parental complaints. *Nikki's MP3 player gift resembles a first-generation iPod. *Jonesy's expensive gift to Nikki resembles a PlayStation Portable. *Nikki's gifts to Jonesy are, in order: *#A DVD copy of the director's cut of Guys Doing Dumb Stunts. *#An MP3 Mini. *#A pack of gum (given). *Jonesy's gifts to Nikki are, in order: *#A personal video game player with instant-messaging capabilities (given). *#A "boob bowl" (given). *It is revealed in this episode that Jonesy's favorite gum is Big Baseball Chew. **The product name is a parody of the real world gum Big League Chew. *Chrissy mentions that Tricia cut holes in Chrissy's sweater during gym class. This is a reference to the film Mean Girls, where that is a form of retaliation practiced by one of the antagonists. *Caitlin's reaction to eating the spicy spring rolls is the same as when she ate a plate of wasabi in "The Sushi Connection". *The scene where Jonesy and Jude are sculpting the "boob bowl" mimics a famous scene between the main characters in the 1990 film Ghost. Gallery Zane.png|Zane, Caitlin's fantasy boyfriend. The Clones not knowing what clothing to choose.jpg|Chrissy with the clones after Nikki shoves her away. Jonesy's Bowl.png|Jonesy's "breast bowl." Not the Khaki Barn Too.png|Caitlin banned from the Khaki Barn. Fountain Fight.png|The girls fighting in the fountain. Wyatt Snaps.png|Wyatt snaps at Jude. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos